


Glimmer of Hope

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Dreams of Shrios [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Hope, Kissing, Love, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Shrios, Soulmates, True Love, Trust, after kai leng, at death's door, coup d etat, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: After the Cerberus Coup, Taye is in anguish over Thane lying there dying, and even with the war going on offers an alternative to standing around watching the love of her life in pain--because of her rebuild with cybernetic enhancements, her lungs are laced with tech to adapt to any situation, and she'd rather live with one than live alone...Part of the MEFFW 100 Word Drabble challenge Prompt: Almost...





	

It was dark. For once, she appreciated the dim lighting...it could hide her tears; she hadn’t wanted to cry in front of him. A hand found hers in the dark, familiar, comforting, but it wasn’t enough—the grip was weakening, she didn’t know how much time he had. There was a faint glimmer of hope, though. His breathing was labored, as he stroked her hair, pulling her head up to kiss her softly; he didn’t want his last memory to be of her sobbing over him.

“Siha—”

“Shepard? With your cybernetic enhancements you’re a match…”

She’d almost lost him…


End file.
